


How very, Ruby

by noneislefttoprotest



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Nothing Bad Happens, Alternate Universe - Raven Is A Good Mom, Alternate Universe - Theater, F/F, M/M, Social Media, there's ironqrow if you squint, they're doing heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneislefttoprotest/pseuds/noneislefttoprotest
Summary: snow princess: any of u auditioning for the spring musical??yangster: yeahblek: noblek: yeslittle red: you’re really attached to your choices huh





	1. The One Where Everyone Is In A Glass Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: ruby and yang were raised by poly STR and qrow drops in sometimes bc his job is Demandign  
> Jaune is very noodle boy in this but i dont dislike him he’s just fun to write as a little goofy  
> NOTHING BAD HAPPENS. AT ALL.  
> The relationships are There, but since this is told through the teens’ social media it’s not suuuper developed  
> Also weiss’ chat and twitter names change bc it’s kind of what i can do in regards to character development, considering the format and all the timeskips  
> enjoy  
> this is what some of the performances sound/look like if you want  
> https://youtu.be/1zX10JDb-fk?t=106 (seventeen)  
> https://youtu.be/7lX0qKHo_Jk?t=135 (dead girl instrumental)  
> https://youtu.be/TfDYRxGf0sg?t=75 (yo girl)

**badabing badayang** @sundragonx

Y’ALL

_[The picture shows a casting list. Yang’s name and the line leading it to H. Chandler are circled in red.]_

 

**schnee no. 2** @whiteassnow

@sundragonx NICE BUT DID I MAKE IT

 

**badabing badayang** @sundragonx

@whiteassnow GIRL DID YOU

_[The image is similar to the previous one, except that it’s Weiss’ name and Veronica Sawyer instead.]_

 

**schnee no. 2** @whiteassnow

@sundragonx HOLY FUCK

__

**blackadonna**

oh wow i actually did get cast as heather duke whoa holy shit

**1 note**

**rosesareredsometimes**

"CONGRATS SEE YOU AT REHEARSAL"

__

**_Receiving call from sun :D_ **

"BRO!!"

"WHAT BRO??? SUN WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME!???"

"WHERE WERE YOU AT LUNCH??? THE CASTING LIST CAME OUT"

"Oh... Did you get in?"

"BRO. I’M RAM SWEENEY BRO."

"OH so that’s why you’re calling me ‘bro’"

"NEPTUNE THERE’S MORE AND YOU WONT EVEN KNOW IT"

"What is it??? Stop yelling!"

"YOU’RE JD"

"I’m wHAT???"

__

**w.schnee:** hey pyrrha

**w.schnee:** sorry you didn’t get cast

**pyrrha n.:** Oh, thank you, but I didn’t audition!

**w.schnee:** honestly, oobleck has to be out of his mind to reject you

**w.schnee:** waiT WHAT?

**w.schnee:** why!!?? you would have absolutely gotten the part!!

**pyrrha n.:** I know, but I don’t want my history to take away someone’s chance to shine

**pyrrha n.:** Besides, my voice isn’t really for alt rock, and I want to stay out of theatre for a while

**pyrrha n.:** Sort some personal stuff out.

**w.schnee:** oh... i get it.

**pyrrha n.:** You’re gonna rock as Veronica though! Don’t let the pressure go to your head, and you’ll be fine!

**w.schnee:** aaah thank you!!!

**pyrrha n.:** Gotta go, break a leg!

__

**snowwhiteisunderrated**

how ironic is it though that me and neptune were cast as veronica and jd when we’re the Absolute Gayest™

**0 notes**

__

**yangxlong**

_"how very ironic"_

[Yang's snap had Weiss and Neptune holding each other, singing, accompanied only by piano, in a rehearsal room.]

"So what’s it gonna be? I wanna be with you-"

"I wanna be with you-"

"Tonight!"

[The full-length video snap cut out before their belting ended, but the next one started right where it ended and it showed the end of the note, and them kissing.]

__

**rubyrosered**

_NICE_

"Veronica’s running on, running on fumes now, Veronica’s totally fine, Veronica’s gotta be tripping on shrooms now, thinking that she can hide! Veronica’s done for, there’s no doubt now, not-"

[Yang, Sun and Yatsuhashi were singing in chorus, while standing menacingly over Weiss, who stumbled around, freaking out in front of them.]

__

**blackadonna**

god i love being onstage

**1.945 notes**

++

**blackadonna**

god i love being onstage

 

**blackadonna**

this wasn’t supposed to go viral what

**2.388 notes**

__

**ruby** @redlikemusic

nothing like rehearsing at home

[the short video shows Ruby sitting down, camera at torso level, holding her electric guitar and playing the instrumental solo of dead girl walking]

_40 replies     300 retweets    1.032 likes_

 

**badabing badayang** @sundragonx

@redlikemusic my little sis is an internet celebrity omg yes

 

**ruby** @redlikemusic

@sundragonx aah x.x it’s only one video yang omg .-.

 

**penny | INFINITY WAR** @pennypbot

@redlikemusic this is amazing!!!! Can’t wait until our first rehearsal with music!!!

 

**ruby** @redlikemusic

@pennypbot aw you’re too sweet :3c

__

**notseagod**

_WHAT UPPPP_

[Neptune’s snap was a full-body mirror selfie with his tongue out, holding his long trenchcoat open.]

"dang" was Sun’s simple, one-word reply.

__

**_thats so not very_ **

**yangster:** _[WHAT.jpeg]_

**yangster:** THIS SKIRT IS SO SHORT???

**little red:** omg dads gonna KILL you

**blek:** oh wow

**blek:** my socks are longer than that no joke

**yangster:** i KNOW

**blek:** is it any surprise, though, since we’re apparently not doing the school-appropriate version of the show

**yangster:** _[is it any surprise, though, since we’re appa...]_ really??? that’s bold

**snow princess:** oh jeez thats

**snow princess:** thats short alright

**snow princess:** oh man

**little red:** WEISS YOU’RE SO GAY

**snow princess:** SAYS THE ONLY ONE HERE WITH A GIRLFRIEND

**little red:** IM NOT DATING PENNY

**yangster:** yet

**little red:** STOPPJKGHLJ

__

**badabing badayang** @sundragonx

holy shit our first dress rehearsal is tomorrow

 

**blake.** @blackadonnas

@sundragonx how very

 

**nora/100 DAYS!!!!!** @boopboop_

@blackadonnas @sundragonx shut up heather

 

**badabing badayang** @sundragonx

@boopboop_ @blackadonnas that’s my line bitch </3

__

**flyying** @fricktheocean

this is SO WEIRD @whiteassnow

_[the picture shows Weiss, but with a shoulder length frazzled brown wig, and Neptune, with a black one and a shorter hairstyle. They're both making faces with their tongues out.]_

 

**white hair don’t care** @whiteassnow

@fricktheocean RIGHT OMG

__

**nora/99 DAYS** @boopboop_

What’s your damage, Heather??

_[It shows Blake, Yang and Nora in their costumes, as Heather Duke, Chandler and McNamara, respectively.]_

 

**blake.** @blackadonnas

@boopboop_ those are. short.

 

**badabing badayang** @sundragonx

@boopboop_ @blackadonnas heck yes

 

**we’re soooariing** @wukongs

@boopboop_ do you really have a counter until the show on your twitter name

 

**nora/99 DAYS/sun sux** @boopboop_

@wukongs yeah

 

**flyying** @fricktheocean

@wukongs @boopboop_ REKT

 

**we’re soooariing** @wukongs

@boopboop_ @fricktheocean :(

 

**flyying** @fricktheocean

@wukongs @boopboop_ don’t be a BABY

 

**we’re soooariing** @wukongs

@boopboop_ @fricktheocean :(((((

 

**flyying** @fricktheocean

@wukongs @boopboop_ oh my god lets go out for ice cream you big baby

 

**we’re soooariing** @wukongs

@boopboop_ @fricktheocean :))))))))

 

**nora/99 DAYS/sun sux** @boopboop_

@wukongs @fricktheocean oh my gOD

__

**badabing badayang** @sundragonx

ice cream date with @blackadonnas!!!!

_[it’s a simple selfie of yang and blake sitting at a table outside, during the sunset, holding small ice cream bowls]_

 

**badabing badayang** @sundragonx

look who we found!!!! @blackadonnas @fricktheocean @wukongs

_[a similar selfie to the previous one, except Sun and Neptune are there too.]_

                    

**nora/99 DAYS/sun sux** @boopboop_

@sundragonx oH MY GOD

__

**_beethoven can get FRICKED_ **

**sugar sugar:** _[OMG.jpg]_

**sugar sugar:** THESE PINING IDIOTS????

**honey honey:** nora what

**jaunedice:** aw :)

**jaunedice:** only weiss won’t look at me :(

**pyrrha n.:** Oh my god!

**pyrrha n.:** Yang did call it a date though

**sugar sugar:** _[re: only weiss won’t look at me :(]_ whos gonna tell him

**sugar sugar:** forget that who HASN’T told him

**jaunedice:** what????

**jaunedice:** i know that she has a thing with neptune ok

**sugar sugar:** jesús

**sugar sugar:** horsepower

**sugar sugar** : christo

**jaunedice:** wait but does neptune have a thing for sun???

**jaunedice:** UGH weiss doesn’t deserve someone treating her like that

_[sugar sugar changed the name of the group chat to: harold...........]_

**jaunedice:** what??

**jaunedice** : what does that mean??

**jaunedice:** who’s harold????

**honey honey:** jaune. weiss is a lesbian.

**jaunedice:** what


	2. The One Where They're In Tech Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! here's chapter two and i'm so glad ppl liked it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will take the hammer and FIX THE CANON  
> __  
> https://youtu.be/EaaGOwtmtjU?t=59 (dead girl walking)  
> https://youtu.be/axeOqIMfzW4?t=120 (meant to be yours)  
> https://youtu.be/U-Rl-Hddk6I?t=30 (candy store)

**_harold.........._ **

**jaunedice:** ok but if that’s true then why have her and neptune been so

**jaunedice:** you know

**jaunedice:** cozy with each other

**sugar sugar:** jaune you sweet innocent baby bird

**sugar sugar:** they’re playing love interests

**sugar sugar:** /in the school musical/

**jaunedice:** oooooooh

**pyrrha n.:** You should leave her alone now it’s getting weird

**honey honey:** jaune we’re both doing music for the show how did you not realize it

**sugar sugar:** are we putting jaune on blast now

**sugar sugar:** it’s been a while since the last roast

**pyrrha n.:** Nora no

**honey honey:** nora no

**jaunedice:** nora please no

**sugar sugar:** aw y’all suck

__

**pennyp:** heyyyyyy :D

**pennyp:** it’s day 1 of tech!!!

**pennyp:** wanna go get coffee?

**little red:** heck yeahh

__

**yangxlong**

tech for the fuck song what up

_[it’s a ten seconds long snap, with the song fully instrumented and lighting cues in place. Weiss and Neptune are in costume, and she pushes him into a kneeling position]_

“Tonight I’m yours, I’m a dead girl walking! Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking! Let’s go, you know the drill-”

__

**hotcocoagirl**

_“yeehaw”_

[Coco’s snap was the syncing of the first few parts of choreography at the beginning of candy store. At the end, someone yells “Hold”, and the girls stop where they are.]

“I like! Drinking hard, maxing dad’s credit card/ I like! Skipping gym, scaring her, screwing him!/ I like! Killer clothes, kicking nerds in the nose-HOLD!”

__

**monkeybread**

[the snap shows Blake laying casually in Sun’s bed.]

“Sooo, how’s tech week been?” he asked.

“You know. Tech-y.”

“What was your favorite part of today?”

“Leaving.” They laughed.

[the next snap shifted over to Neptune, on the bed as well.]

“And how about you, loverboy?”

[he gave a cocky laugh.]

“Meant to be yours, of course.”

[the snap ended with Blake and Sun chirping him.]

“Sing it-” “Yeah, sing it then!”

[in the next one, he sang.]

“We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors, bring marshmallows, we’ll make s'mores, we can smile and cuddle while the fi-re roars!”

[the snap after that was a picture of Blake and Sun, rolling their eyes.]

_Showoff._

__

**yangxlong**

_lol stole her_

[ the snap was a picture of herself on her motorbike and Blake sitting behind her, smiling. It was a sunny day.]

__

**bellabelladonna**

“Hey, hey Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you wearing leather at the beach?”

“Aesthetic”

“Ah, fuck yo-”

[in the next snap, Yang had taken off her leather jacket and pants and was only in tiny shorts and a tank top, which exposed her toned arms.]

_god dang_

__

**_chainsaw porn_ **

**yangster:** yo yo yo

**yangster:** just got clearance for a POST OPENING NIGHT PARTY

**yangster** : ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED

**yangster:** CAST & CREW

**seaboy:** WE'RE UP

**sunboy:** can we bring booze

**yangster:** you MUST

**yangster:** we don’t have any in the house

**couturecocoa:** ohohohoohhoh

**yangster:** coco please be aware that most of us aren’t even seniors yet

**couturecocoa:** right you’re all children

**seaboy:** we're 17

**bunnypeep:** precious small children

**little red:** well i mean

**little red:** hi

**seaboy:** right

__

**nora/4 DAYSSS** @boopboop_

it’s so hot i want to LIVE inside the theater just bc of the a/c

 

**Pyrrha Nikos** **✓** @pyrrhank

@boopboop_ you dance a whole ton tho

 

**nora/4 DAYSSS** @boopboop_

@pyrrhank don’t have to do rehearsal if i LIVE there also thx for the followers

 

**pyrrha is my religion** @kuraginaz

@boopboop_ @pyrrhank SHE TWEETS ONCE AGAIN JDNSJDNSMSJ

 

**pyrrha is my religion** @kuraginaz

@boopboop_ @pyrrhank THANK YOU MYSTERIOUS THEATER WOMAN

 

**nora/4 DAYSSS** @boopboop_

@pyrrhank @kuraginaz names nora the occupation is annoying pyrrha baby ;*

 

**pyrrha is my religion** @kuraginaz

@boopboop_ @pyrrhank i think i stan someone new now omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell how long ago i wrote this bc snapchat is outdated in this lmao  
> also yay for kids who skip grades! can you tell that line is based on my own experience
> 
> my twitter is @lookinatstar i yell abt stuff


	3. The One Where It's Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaand here it is!! because i wrote this all as one thing, the last chapter was really short and this one is really long. oh well. if you've been waiting for The Adults™ this is where they come in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: you don’t need another mcelroy reference in this rwby fic  
> me to me: fuck you  
> also to any backstage ppl i’m sorry this is very actor-centric that’s just the only part of theater i’m familiar with  
> also also: neptune’s part is the only instagram thing in here so just so you’re not confused like i was reading this again  
> __  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Imf6G87dygU (applause)

**snowwhiteisunderrated**

TONIGHT TONIGHT TONIGHT TONIGHT TONIGHT _TONIGHT_

**4 notes**

__

 **badabing badayang** @sundragonx

IT’S TODAYYY MOM HOLY FUCK @blackadonnas @boopboop_ @redlikemusic @whiteassnow @fricktheocean @wukongs

_6 likes_

__

 **pennyp:** hi!!!!!

 **little red:** oh no it’s show day

 **pennyp:** it is!! It’s also 7am on a saturday how are you holding up

 **little red:** like a potato hbu

 **pennyp:** nice

 **pennyp:** are you going with yang?

 **little red:** nah she’s going later

 **little red:** for whatever reason

 **pennyp:** as the stage manager i think I should know this

 **pennyp:** but i don’t

 **pennyp:** coffee?

 **little red:** p l e a s e

__

 **yangster:** sup

 **blek:** hiiii

 **yangster:** how long have you been awake

 **blek:** one hour? smth like that

 **yangster** : holy fuck

 **yangster:** that’s a lot

 **blek:** yah

 **blek:** tbh i didn’t really sleep

 **blek:** too nervous i think

 **yangster:** yeah i feel u

 **yangster:** are ppl doing something like as a group this morning or

 **blek:** idk

 **blek:** if they’re not how about breakfast at my parents' place?

 **yangster:** are they open already??

 **blek:** my dad starts baking at 4am

 **yangster:** what the fuck my dude

 **blek:** yeah.

 **blek:** so,, yes or no

 **yangster:** oh!!! yeah sure!!

 **yangster:** meet you there?

 **blek:** okayyy ;)

__

 **seaboy:** heyyyyyy

 **seaboy:** are you as nervous as me bc I’m pretty damn terrified

 **snow princess:** holy santa claus am i

__

 **little red:** yo

 **little red:** me and penny are going out for coffee u up

 **snow princess:** oh thanks but no thanks

 **snow princess:** I’m having breakfast at home

 **snow princess:** wouldn’t want to be a third wheel anyways

 **snow princess:** ;) ;) ;)

 **little red:** sTOP THAT you’re worse than yang

 **snow princess:** she has a point then

 **little red:** you’re the WORST

__

 **yangster:** how are you leading girl

 **yangster:** main character girl

 **yangster:** dead girl walking

 **yangster:** miss could be beautiful girl

 **yangster:** i'm gonna keep going until you answer me i don’t care

 **snow princess:** please don’t

 **yangster:** she LIVES

 **snow princess:** yes i do

 **snow princess:** I’m like

 **snow princess:** dying

 **snow princess:** hbu

 **yangster:** I’m fine sort of

 **yangster:** i AM going to have breakfast at Chief Belladonna’s with the kid herself tho

 **yangster:** you wanna tag along?

 **snow princess:** ooh nice but no thx

 **snow princess:** is it a daaate?

 **yangster:** she sent me a WINKY FACE i sure do hope it is

 **yangster:** gotta go bye

 **snow princess:** AM SENDING POSITIVE GAY THINKING UR WAY

 **yangster:** THANK

__

**bluehairboy**

hanging out before opening night!!! so anxious but also excited ya know @monkeyingabout @wisedude @redhairboyz

 **monkeyingabout:** looking good bud

 **snowweiss:** sun that’s gay

 **monkeyingabout:** ;)

__

 **seaboy:** _[gayanddead.jpg]_

 **seaboy:** WEISS WHAT DID YOU DO

 **seaboy:** I DONT NEED THAT KIND OF STRESS RN

 **snow princess:** i was bored

 **snow princess:** and also felt like ruining your life

 **seaboy:** WHY

 **snow princess:** stress

 **snow princess:** also breakfast with my family

__

 **snow princess:** hey

 **Lt. Winter Schnee:** Hello Weiss.

 **Lt. Winter Schnee:** How have you been doing?

 **snow princess:** Well.

 **snow princess:** How about you?

 **Lt. Winter Schnee:** As good as ever, thank you.

 **snow princess:** Are you going to see me in the school musical?

 **Lt. Winter Schnee:** Is it today?

 **snow princess:** Yeah.

 **Lt. Winter Schnee:** I... might.

 **snow princess:** Seriously? I know you’re in town. And it’s Saturday, for God’s sake!

 **snow princess:** Winter?

 **Lt. Winter Schnee:** I’ll try.

 **Lt. Winter Schnee:** My boss’ alcoholic colleague won’t stop flirting with him. I’ll have to talk to you later.

 **snow princess:** okay

__

**snowwhiteisunderrated**

[[MORE]]

great the only bearable person in my family might not come tonight amazing

**0 notes**

__

**yangxlong**

_whole crew's here!! also the cast_

[it’s a wide selfie showing around 30 people from the cast and crew on the stage]

__

**hotcocoagirl**

_the Holy Shit warm up_

“...one, go.”

[Weiss and Neptune are backstage, and they belt the word “tonight” for 10 straight seconds]

__

**yangxlong**

[it’s Yang entering their dressing room]

“Look, look, look, look, look! It’s a lesbian from next door!”

[Weiss sticks her tongue out]

__

**prettypenny**

_people are arriving!!_

[it shows a slightly shaky video of the seats of the theatre, with people slowly streaming in]

__

**yangxlong**

_SHOWTIME_

[it’s a selfie of the whole cast, in costumes, fully mic’ed and ready to go. It has the time filter, which reads 7:55pm.]

__

**yangxlong**

[Yang yells from behing the camera.]

“HOW’S INTERMISSION??”

[Weiss yells back.]

“A LITTLE STRESSING BUT IT’S FINE.”

[simultaneously, Nora gives a big smiling thumbs up and Blake says “OKAY”]

__

**monkeybread**

[it’s a very shaky video of their dressing room. Coco is trying to tell a story but keeps laughing]

“Th-then, a guy came in- Right, Yatsu? I’m not- not fuckin’ lying! And, and he goes, and looks _straight into Velvet’s eyes_ , and goes- pffft, he goes, _‘Idiot can’t even make her own pancakes!’_ ”

[she bursts into loud laughter, along with everyone else.]

“Who _does_ that!?”

__

**pyrrhank**

_so proud!!_

[a video of the curtain call from the middle of the audience. People are clapping and whooping while Yang, Blake and Nora run out to bow.]

__

**snowwhiteisunderrated**

guys my sister AND my mom actually came to see the show omg omg i’m so happy

_#see how things are better when dad and whitley are out of town #i also like.......crushed it lmao_

**2 notes**

__

**yangxlong**

_HOLY FUKC_

[it’s a silent video zooming in Qrow, talking to Ruby and their parents.]

+

_come to the branwen-rose-xiao long household if you want an asskicking_

[it’s a selfie of herself, Qrow, and Raven, the three of them making goofy tough faces]

__

**yangxlong**

_lov these girls_

[a simple selfie of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang in the sisters’ house.]

__

**hotcocoagirl**

_what evennn_

[it’s a picture extremely zoomed in to Yang sitting on her own couch, with Blake’s legs over hers and an arm around her shoulders. They both have cups in their hands and seem to be having a conversation, with soft smiles on their faces.]

__

**scarletboi**

_LMAOOOOOOO_

[it’s Sun and Neptune playing Just Dance on Ruby’s Wii,  dancing to Applause by Lady Gaga. Sun is one star ahead of Neptune, and seems to be doing fairly well. People are cheering.]

__

**prettypenny**

[it’s a short video of Ruby and Qrow playing the guitar on the porch with a small crowd around them]

+

[then a goofy selfie with Ruby]

__

**hotcocoagirl**

_CHILDREN, all of them._

[the timestamp filter reads 3:26am. Various people are sleeping in varied positions in the living room. A snicker recognizable as Velvet is heard.]

+

[it’s very zoomed in on Coco’s face.]

“Do they know there’s another show tonight or-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mbmbam ref it's one of my favorite bits and it makes me laugh So Damn Much  
> also fun fact i had to delete All Emojis bc ao3 doesn't like them cool cool  
> another fun fact this is so snapchat filled bc i project all my anxiety onto memes on my snap on show day  
> come scream with me @lookinatstar on twitter
> 
> thx for reading bye

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @lookinatstar


End file.
